Portable or temporary structures, such as portable toilets, waste bins, trailers, and other movable accommodations provide surfaces that advertisers can use with unique effectiveness to promote their products or services. Advertising in a portable toilet located at a construction site, for example, could reach male consumers in the 18 to 45 year demographic, which has proven to be a difficult group to target.
Movable structures such as portable toilets provide particularly effective devices for the display of advertisements, due to their movable and reusable nature. As is commonly known, such structures can be and commonly are placed temporarily at sporting events, construction sites, and other sites and venues in which people needing the services provided by such structures may be expected to gather.
Affixing advertisements to a portable structure presents challenges, however, whether the advertisement is affixed inside or outside the structure. For example, the portable structures are often made of thick and heavy duty plastic molded into multi-planar surfaces, which makes it difficult find a mono-planar surface to secure advertisements. The advertising material has to be durable to withstand cleaning of the structure, such as by power washing, and has to be capable of remaining affixed in all weather conditions, such in very hot, stormy, or very cold conditions. Furthermore, since the advertising material will generally be outside in an unsupervised location, the advertising material must be tamper-proof and graffiti-proof.